Феминизм
Фемини́зм ( , «женщина») — общественно-политическое движение, целью которого является предоставление женщинам всей полноты гражданских прав. В широком смысле — стремление к равноправию женщин с мужчинами во всех сферах общества. В узком смысле — женское движение, целью которого является устранение дискриминации женщин и уравнение их в правах с мужчинами. Возникло в XVIII веке. Особенно активизировалось с конца 1960-х годов. Иногда различают традиционный феминизм (который принято называть феминизмом первой волны, 1840-1930-е годы) и его современные многочисленные разновидности. Наиболее известным из них стал радикальный феминизм (т. н. феминизм «второй волны»), возникновение которого датируется 1960-ми годами. Радикальный феминизм иногда сравнивают с марксистским феминизмом, в основе которого лежит работа Фридриха Энгельса «Об истоках угнетения женщин» (часть его более крупного произведения «Происхождение семьи, частной собственности и государства»). Их сходство в том, что оба рассматривают мир как противостояние двух классов: мужчин и женщин, пролетариата и буржуазии, соответственно. Радикальный феминизм считает патриархат формой угнетения женщин мужчинами. К началу XXI века феминизм «второй волны» уже утратил свою былую популярность. Его сторонники постепенно приходят к мысли о том, что патриархальные отношения приводят к угнетению не только женщин, но и мужчин, которые вынуждены соответствовать ролям, навязанным им патриархальным обществом, и такое вынужденное соответствие наносит вред развитию человека как личности, независимо от его (её) пола. Вступление Феминизм как социальная теория и политическое течение сформировались под влиянием жизненных ситуаций, типичных для женщин. Сторонники феминизма подвергают критике сложившиеся общественные отношения, делая упор на анализ неравенства полов и защиту прав и интересов женщин. Теория феминизма ставит своей целью понимание природы неравенства полов и заостряет внимание на вопросах политики, власти и сексуальности. Политическая активность феминистов сосредоточена на таких проблемах, как права деторождения, домашнее насилие, отпуска по беременности и родам, равная заработная плата, сексуальное преследование и приставания, дискриминация и сексуальное насилие. Темы, исследуемые феминизмом, включают в себя дискриминацию, стереотипизацию, объектификацию (в особенности сексуальную объектификацию), угнетение и патриархат. Основа феминистской идеологии — права, привилегии и положение в обществе не должны определяться половой принадлежностью. Современная теория феминизма непрестанно подвергается критике как теория, которая преимущественно (но не повсеместно) ассоциируется с представителями интеллигенции и среднего класса в странах Запада. Тем не менее, феминистское движение не имеет классовых и расовых ограничений. Оно специфично в каждой культуре, так как сосредотачивает своё внимание на проблемах женщин в данном обществе, например — процедура женского обрезания в Судане или т. н. «стеклянный потолок» в странах Северной Америки. Некоторые проблемы и вопросы — такие, как изнасилование, кровосмешение и материнство, универсальны для феминизма во всех странах и культурах. История Истоки феминизма общепринято датировать концом XVIII — началом XIX века, когда мнение о том, что женщина занимает угнетённое положение в обществе, в центре которого стоит мужчина (см. патриархат), стало получать более широкое распространение. Феминистское движение берёт корни в реформаторском движении западного общества XIX века. Впервые требования равноправия были выдвинуты женщинами во время Войны за независимость в США (1775—1783). Первой американской феминисткой считают Абигейл Смит Адамс (1744—1818). Она вошла в историю феминизма знаменитой фразой: «Мы не станем подчиняться законам, в принятии которых мы не участвовали, и власти, которая не представляет наших интересов» (1776). Во Франции к началу Великой французской революции 1789 стал выходить первый журнал, посвященный борьбе женщин за равенство, возникли женские революционные клубы, члены которых участвовали в политической борьбе. Однако французская Конституция 1791 года отказала женщинам в избирательном праве. В том же году Национальному собранию была представлена Декларация прав женщины и гражданки, подготовленная Олимпией де Гуж по образцу Декларации прав человека и гражданина 1789 года, в которой содержалось требование признания полного социального и политического равноправия женщин. Тогда же была создана первая женская политическая организация «Общество женщин — революционных республиканок», однако в 1793 году её деятельность была запрещена Конвентом, а вскоре была отправлена на гильотину и автор Декларации Олимпия де Гуж (ей принадлежат слова «Если женщина достойна взойти на эшафот, то она достойна войти и в парламент»). В 1795 году женщинам Франции запретили появляться в общественных местах и на политических собраниях, а в 1804 году император Наполеон издал указ, объявлявший, что женщина не имеет никаких гражданских прав и находится под опекой у мужчины. В Англии требование гражданского равноправия женщин было выдвинуто Мэри Уолстонкрафт (1759—1797) в книге «Защита прав женщины» (1792). Началом организованного движения считается 1848, когда в Сенека Фоллз (штат Нью-Йорк, США) прошёл съезд по защите прав женщин под лозунгом «Все женщины и мужчины созданы равными». В 1869 году Джон Стюарт Милл опубликовал свою работу «Подчинение женщин», в которой отметил, что «законодательная поддержка подчинения одного пола другому вредна… и… есть одно из главных препятствий на пути к общечеловеческом усовершенствованию». Эммелин Пэнхёрст (Emmeline Pankhurst) была одной из основателей движения за право женщин голосовать на выборах (т. н. суфражизм от , 'право голоса'). Одной из её целей было развенчание сексизма, укоренившегося на всех уровнях в британском обществе. В 1868 она сформировала Организацию в защиту общественных и политических прав женщин (Women’s Social and Political Union — WSPU), которая в течение года объединила 5 тысяч членов. После того, как члены этой организации стали постоянно подвергаться арестам и тюремному заключению за тривиальные проявления поддержки движению, многие из них решились на выражение своего протеста голодовкой. Результатом голодовки стало то, что, серьёзно подорвавшие себе здоровье участники голодовки привлекли внимание к неоправданной жестокости законодательной системы того времени, и, таким образом, к идеям феминизма. Под давлением WSPU английский парламент принял ряд законов, направленных на улучшение положения женщин, и дал женщинам право голоса на местных выборах (1894). В США в 1869 году были созданы две организации такого характера, объединившиеся в 1890 году в Национальную американскую ассоциацию за женское избирательное право. Благодаря активности её членов в ряде американских штатов женщины оказались допущены к голосованию. Первыми избирательное право получили имущие женщины в Новой Зеландии в 1893 году и в Австралии — в 1902 году. Позже избирательное право получили женщины ряда европейских стран (в Финляндии — в 1906, в Норвегии — в 1913, в Дании и Исландии — в 1915, в России — в 1917, в Канаде — в 1918). В 1919 году право голосовать добились женщины Австрии, Германии, Нидерландов, Польши, Швеции, Люксембурга, Чехословакии, в 1920 году — США, в 1922 году — Ирландии, в 1928 году — Великобритании, в 1931 году — Испании и Португалии. За прошедшие с того времени десятилетия выросло число разных направлений в феминистском движении. Каждое из них акцентирует своё внимание на отдельных аспектах дискриминации женщин. Ранние феминисты и первоначальные феминистские организации теперь называют «первой волной» феминизма, а феминистов после 1960-х гг. — «второй волной». Есть и так называемая «третья волна», но не все феминисты согласны с необходимостью выделять её отдельно в свете пропагандируемых ею идей. Эти три «волны» названы именно так потому, что подчёркивается их сходство с волнами океана, где каждая последующая волна приходит за предшественницей и занимает её место, не умаляя значения предыдущей. Работа «В защиту прав женщин», написанная Мэри Уоллстоункрафт (Mary Wollstonecraft) — одно из немногочисленных сочинений, появившихся до XIX века, которое может быть причислено к ранним феминистским произведениям. Другое сочинение-предвестник феминизма — «О величии и превосходстве женского пола» — было написано философом Генрихом Корнелиусом Агриппой (Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa) в 1529 г. В современном феминизме книга «Секс и темперамент в трёх примитивных обществах», написанная антропологом Маргарет Мид (Margaret Mead) в 1935 г., занимает особое место. Мид была профессором Колумбийского Университета, где обучалась Бэлла Абцуг (Bella Abzug, которая впоследствии стала одним из главных лидеров американского феминизма). В своей книге Мид указывает на то, что женщины племени Чамбули занимали доминирующее положение, не создавая никаких проблем для племени. Среди интеллектуалов эры Абцуг эта книга укрепила мнение о том, что европейские идеи женственности (феминности) и мужественности (маскулинности) обусловлены самим социумом и его установками (social constructs), а не глубинными человеческими инстинктами. Первым международным соглашением, провозгласившим равенство мужчин и женщин в качестве основополагающего права человека, стал Устав Организации Объединённых Наций (1945). В 1979 ООН приняла Конвенцию о ликвидации всех форм дискриминации в отношении женщин. Большинство мусульманских стран не признаёт этих положений. После Второй мировой войны одной из важнейших задач женского движения становится борьба за фактическую реализацию прав женщин, признанных в законодательном порядке. В ходе протестных выступлений 60-70-х гг. в США и Европе феминистское движение приобретает массовый характер («вторая волна»). Общее требование феминисток — борьба за право не только избирать, но самим войти во властные структуры. Родоначальницей и теоретиком «второй волны» стала Симона де Бовуар. До настоящего времени демократически избранными главами государств и правительств стали более 20 женщин. Первой женщиной, возглавившей правительство, стала Сиримаво Бандаранайке (1960, Шри-Ланка), первой женщиной, занявшей президентский пост, — Вигдис Финнбогадоттир (1980, Исландия), первой женщиной, возглавившей правительство в мусульманской стране, — Беназир Бхутто (1988, Пакистан). Сегодня женщины являются главами государств в Латвии, Финляндии, Ирландии, на Филиппинах, в Чили и Германии. Многоликость феминизма Термин «феминизм» подразумевает единую идеологию, но на самом деле внутри этого движения существует множество подгрупп. Из-за различных исторических прецедентов, различии в положении и общественном статусе женщин в разных странах, а также других факторов, феминистская идеология должна была двигаться в различных направлениях для того, чтобы достичь намеченных целей. Как результат, существует много разновидностей феминизма. Одна из них, радикальный феминизм, считает патриархат источником большинства серьёзных общественных проблем. Жестокость и притеснения по отношению к женщинам потому, что они — женщины, более существенная причина дискриминации, чем класс, этническая принадлежность, религия, и т. д. Эта форма феминизма была популярна в т. н. «второй волне» («волна» — как существенное изменение в общепринятых феминистских идеях), но не столь популярна в наше время. Несмотря на это, многие всё равно приравнивают термин «феминизм» исключительно к идеям радикального феминизма. Некоторые считают, что приоритизация угнетения женщин и универсализация идеи Женщины с заглавной буквы, традиционно принадлежащие идеям радикального феминизма, чересчур упрощают проблему, и что женщины в других странах никогда не смогут испытать что это такое — быть «Женщиной», в равной степени с жительницами стран западного мира. Некоторые представители радикального феминизма выступают в поддержку сепаратизма — полного размежевания мужчин и женщин в обществе и культуре, в то время как другие не только ставят под вопрос отношения между мужчинами и женщинами, но и само значение понятий «мужчина» и «женщина». Некоторые защищают точку зрения, что роли и половая идентификация, а также сексуальная принадлежность обусловлены общественными факторами (т. н. гетеронормативность). Для этих последователей движения, феминизм — первичный инструмент для личностного освобождения или раскрепощения (то есть, освобождение в равной степени и мужчин, и женщин от препятствий, созданных самим обществом). Другие феминисты убеждены в том, что есть и другие общественные проблемы, возникшие до или независимо от патриархата (такие как расизм и разделение общества на классы). Они рассматривают феминизм как одно освободительное движение из многих, каждое из которых имеет влияние друг на друга. Отношения с другими общественно-политическими движениями Многие феминисты занимают позицию целостного подхода к политике, веря в то, что однажды сказал Мартин Лютер Кинг-младший: «Угроза справедливости в одном месте есть угроза справедливости повсеместно». В соответствие с этим убеждением, некоторые феминисты поддерживают и другие движения, такие как движение за гражданские права, движение за права геев и лесбиянок, и с некоторого времени — движение за права отцов. В это же время, многие чернокожие феминисты (такие как bell hooks) критикуют движение за то, что оно доминируется женщинами со светлой кожей. Феминистские заявления, критикующие недостатки положения женщин в западных странах, зачастую не соприкасаются с проблемами чернокожих женщин. Это разногласие является ключевой основой пост-колониального феминизма. Многие чернокожие феминистки предпочитают термин вуманизм для описания своих убеждений. Несмотря на вышесказанное, некоторые феминисты с осторожностью относятся к движению транссексуалов, так как те подвергают сомнению различия между мужчинами и женщинами. Женщины-транссексуалы зачастую не допускаются на «эксклюзивно женские» собрания и события, а также не воспринимаются всерьёз некоторыми феминистами так как последние считают, что ни один человек, рождённый как мужчина, не может до конца понять суть притеснения, с которым приходится иметь дело женщинам. Женщины-транссексуалы считают такое отношение трансфобией, приводя аргумент о том, что те притеснения и дискриминация, через которые им пришлось пройти на пути защиты своих прав и личности, компенсируют тот факт, что они могли что-то «пропустить», вырастая женщиной в мужском теле. Они также заявляют, что такое отношение — не что иное, как дискриминация, гетеросексизм, и проявление патриархата. Влияние на западное общество Феминизм повлёк за собой множество перемен в западном обществе, в том числе предоставление женщинам права голоса в выборах; широкий выбор профессии с заработной платой, более или менее сравнимой с заработной платой мужчин той же профессии; право подать заявление на развод; право женщин иметь контроль над собственным телом и право решать, какое медицинское вмешательство для них допустимо, в том числе выбор противозачаточных средств и безопасных абортов; а также многие другие общественные изменения. Некоторые феминисты утверждают, что многое ещё должно быть сделано в перечисленных выше направлениях, и не следует останавливаться на достигнутом, в то время как т. н. феминисты «третьей волны» сходятся на мнении, что «битва выиграна». Благодаря тому, что западное общество стало относиться к феминистским принципам более положительно, и в основном приняло их как неотъемлемую часть общественного устройства, многие вопросы, считавшиеся в прошлом исключительно «феминистскими», перестали таковыми восприниматься. Некоторые из исключительно радикально-феминистических взглядов теперь приняты повсеместно как само собой разумеющаяся, традиционная часть политической мысли. Подавляющее большинство в западных странах не видит ничего противоестественного в праве женщин голосовать, самостоятельно выбирать супруга (или не выбирать никого), владеть землёй — всего того, что показалось бы невероятным ещё сто лет назад. В западных языках (в частности, английском) феминисты зачастую являются сторонниками использования не-сексистского языка, например, используя обращение Ms. (Miss) по отношению к женщинам, независимо от того, состоят ли они в браке или нет. Феминисты также выступают за выбор слов, которые (по-возможности) не исключают один из полов, если речь идёт о явлении/понятии/предмете, свойственном и мужчинам, и женщинам, как например, «супружество» вместо «замужества». (Английский язык предоставляет более глобальные примеры: использование слов humanity и mankind для обозначения всего человечества, но второе слово — mankind — восходит к слову man ‘мужчина’, и потому использование слова humanity предпочтительнее, так как оно восходит к нейтральному слову ‘человек’). Во многих других языках (в том числе и русском) принято использовать грамматическое ‘он’, если пол человека, о котором идёт речь в предложении, неизвестен; более полит-корректным с точки зрения феминиста будет использование в таких случаях ‘он или она’, ‘он/она’, ‘его/её’, ‘его или её’, и т. д. В большинстве случаев, такое отношение к языку для феминистов означает уважительное отношение к обоим полам, а также имеет определённую политическую и смысловую окраску передаваемой таким образом информации. Такие перемены в языковых требованиях также объясняются стремлением исправить элементы сексизма в языке, так как феминисты считают, что язык напрямую влияет на наше восприятие мира и понимание своего места в нём (см. гипотезу Сапир-Уорф — Sapir-Whorf Hypothesis). Однако, вполне возможно, что данный лингвистический вопрос не столь актуален для всех языков мира, хотя нельзя сбрасывать со счетов и тот факт, что английский язык стал одним из самых распространённых языков международного общения. Влияние на моральное образование Оппоненты феминизма заявляют, что женская борьба за внешнюю власть — как противоположность «внутренней власти», которая помогает оказывать влияние на формирование и поддержание таких ценностей, как этика и мораль — оставила вакуум, так как раннее роль морального воспитателя традиционно отводилась женщине. Некоторые феминисты отвечают на этот упрёк тем, что сфера образования никогда не была, и никогда не должна была быть, исключительно «женской». Как парадокс, система домашнего образования ( ) есть результат женского движения. Аргументы и дискуссии подобного рода далее усугубляются в более крупных разногласиях, например, в войне культур, а также внутри феминистских (и анти-феминистских) рассуждений о том, кто ответственен за хранение общественной морали и такого качества, как милосердие. Влияние на гетеросексуальные отношения Феминистское движение, несомненно, повлияло на гетеросексуальные отношения в западном обществе, а также и в других странах, подвергшихся влиянию феминизма. В то время как в общем и целом это влияние оценивается как позитивное, отмечаются и некоторые негативные последствия. В некоторых отношениях произошла перемена полюсов власти. В таких случаях и мужчины, и женщины должны адаптироваться к сравнительно новым ситуациям, что иногда вызывает замешательство и смятение в привыкании к нетрадиционным для каждого пола ролям. Женщины теперь более свободны в выборе открывающихся для них возможностей, но некоторые ощущают значительный дискомфорт от необходимости исполнять роль «суперженщины», то есть необходимости балансирования карьеры и заботы о домашнем очаге. В ответ на то, что в новом обществе женщине труднее быть «хорошей матерью», многие сторонники социалистического феминизма отмечают отсутствие достаточного количества учреждений дошкольного воспитания. В то же время, вместо перекладывания ответственности за воспитание и уход за детьми исключительно на матерей, многие отцы стали активнее включаться в этот процесс, признавая, что это и их ответственность тоже. Начиная со «второй волны» феминизма, имеют место и перемены в отношении сексуального поведения и морали. Свободный выбор средств предохранения от незапланированного зачатия способствует тому, что женщины чувствуют себя более уверенно в сексуальных отношениях. Не последнее место в этом играет и изменение общественного мнения по отношению к женской сексуальности. Cексуальная революция позволила женщинам раскрепоститься, и обоим полам получать большее удовольствие от интимной близости, так как оба партнёра чувствуют себя свободными и равными. Несмотря на это мнение, некоторые феминисты считают, что результаты сексуальной революции благоприятны только для мужчин. Дискуссия на тему является ли супружество институтом притеснения женщин или нет, продолжает быть актуальной. Те, кто рассматривает брак как инструмент угнетения, делают выбор в пользу сожительства (т. н. гражданского брака). Влияние на религию Феминизм также оказал влияние на многие аспекты религии. В либеральных ответвлениях протестантского христианства женщины могут быть членами духовенства. В реформаторском, консервативном, и реконструктивистском иудаизме женщины могут стать раввинами и канторами. Внутри этих групп христианства и иудаизма женщины постепенно стали более или менее равны мужчинам посредством доступа к высокопоставленным постам; их перспектива теперь — в исследовании и новом истолковании соответствующих верований. Эти тенденции, однако, не поддерживаются в исламе и католичестве. Все наиболее широкораспространённые деноминации ислама запрещают мусульманкам быть в составе духовенства в каком бы то ни было качестве, в том числе и заниматься теологией. Либеральные движения внутри ислама всё же не оставляют попыток провести некоторые реформы феминистского характера в мусульманском обществе. Католическая церковь традиционно не допускает женщин в ряды духовенства любого ранга, за исключением принятия монашества. Феминизм сыграл определённую роль в появлении новых форм религии. Нео-языческие религии особенно подчёркивают особую роль богини и ставят под вопрос то, что они считают негативным мнением со стороны традиционных религий по отношению к «святой фемине». В среде традиционных религий феминизм повлёк за собой интроспективный самоанализ, следствием которого стало возрождение позитивного взгляда на образ девы Марии в христианстве и на образ Фатимы Захры в исламе. В то же время, критика в отношении этих попыток как неспособных спасти безнадёжно коррумпированные церковные структуры и философии продолжает звучать. В отношении девы Марии особенно: утверждается, что её статус матери-девственницы, который традиционно является основным образцом для формировании женской роли матери, заставляет женщин стремиться к недостижимому идеалу и, таким образом, оказывает негативное влияние на формирование личности и сексуальности женщины. Мировая статистика Несмотря на значительные изменения в обществе, произошедшие благодаря феминистскому движению и позволившие изменить западный мир в направлении создания и поддержания условий для женского равноправия, феминистские источники утверждают, что ещё рано говорить о полном равноправии, приводя при этом например следующие факты, большая часть которых тем не менее не подкреплена никакими объективными данными или ссылками на авторитетные источники: # Женщины и девочки до сих пор подвергаются сексуальному насилию, а общество не предпринимает всех должных мер для предотвращения или наказания насильников. Утверждается, что эта форма агрессии, направленной на женщин, распространена как в странах Запада, так и остальных странах мира, и оправдывается тем, что она якобы является «естественным» последствием или частью войн, а также способом мужского самоутверждения. # Женщинам принадлежит только 1 % всего богатства планеты; они зарабатывают только 10 % от общего количества денег, выплачиваемых работодателями по всему миру — несмотря на то, что женщины составляют 51 % от всего населения планеты. # Если брать в расчёт всё время, которое женщины проводят в заботах по дому и в уходе за детьми, рабочий день женщины длиннее рабочего дня мужчины на 20 % в западных странах (на 30 % в развивающихся странах). # Число женщин в законодательных институтах разных стран по-прежнему диспропорционально числу мужчин. В 1985 в Финляндии было отмечено наибольшее число женщин в законодательных органах страны — 32 % (P. Norris, Women’s Legislative Participation in Western Europe, West European Politics). В настоящее время Швеция занимает первое место в этом списке — 42 %, в то время как Соединённые Штаты имеют только 11 % женщин среди членов законодательной власти. Среднее число по миру — 9 %. (Уэльс, не будучи независимой страной, имеет 50 % женщин, вовлечённых в законодательную работу.) # В большинстве стран третьего мира женщины продолжают считаться собственностью мужчины и на практике не имеют никаких прав. Миллионы женщин вынужденно проходят через процедуру женского обрезания, формы увечья гениталий (genital mutilation). В некоторых местах, изнасилование используется как приговор за преступление, даже если преступление не было совершено самой женщиной. Справедливости ради, следует заметить, что, например, согласно официальной статистике в США в 1992 г. жесткое насилие в пересчете на 1000 пар составляло 44 случая со стороны жены, и лишь 19 случаев со стороны мужа. Перспектива: Природа современного движения Многие феминисты считают, что дискриминация по отношению к женщинам всё ещё существует как в странах Европы и Северной Америки, так и во всех остальных странах мира. Среди феминистов существует много разных мнений касательно глубины и широты существующих проблем, их идентификации и способов борьбы с ними. Экстремальные группы включают таких радикальных феминистов, как Мэри Дейли (Mary Daly), которая придерживается мнения, что мир был бы намного лучше, если бы в нём было намного меньше мужчин. Есть и диссиденты, среди которых Кристина Хофф Соммерс (Christina Hoff Sommers) и Камилла Паглиа (Camille Paglia) — феминистки, которые обвиняют феминистское движение в пропаганде анти-мужских предрассудков. Многие феминисты ставят под вопрос их право называть себя феминистками. Многие феминисты, однако, также ставят под вопрос применение термина «феминист» к тем, кто поддерживает любые формы насилия по отношению к любому полу, или к тем, кто не признаёт фундаментальный принцип равенства полов. Некоторые феминисты, такие как Кейта Поллитт (Katha Pollitt) — автор работы «Разумные создания» (Reasonable Creatures) и Надин Строссен (Nadine Strossen) — автор «Защищая порнографию» (Defending Pornography), трактата на тему свободы слова, считают, что в основе феминизма лежит утверждение «прежде всего, женщины — люди». Любые утверждения, целью которых становится разъединять людей по половому признаку вместо того, чтобы их объединять, эти феминисты называют сексистскими, а не феминистскими. Проходят дебаты и между феминистами-дифферециалистами (difference feminists), такими как Кэрол Гиллиган (Carol Gilligan) с одной стороны, которые придерживаются мнения о том, что существуют важные различия между полами (врождённые или приобретённые, но которые нельзя не учитывать), и феминистами, считающими, что различий между полами нет, а есть лишь только роли, которые общество навязывает людям в зависимости от их пола. Учёные современности расходятся во мнениях в вопросе о том, существуют ли врождённые различия между полами (за исключением анатомических, хромосомных и гормональных различий). Вне зависимости от того, сколько и какие различия существуют между полами, феминисты соглашаются с тем, что эти различия не могут быть основой для дискриминации одного из них. Критика феминизма Феминизм привлекает к себе внимание тем, что он привнёс существенные перемены в западное общество. Хотя в целом многие принципы феминизма общеприняты, некоторые из них продолжают подвергаться критике. Некоторые из критиков (как мужчины, так и женщины) считают, что феминисты сеют вражду между полами и пропагандируют идеи мужской неполноценности. Эти критики отмечают, что если в некоторых феминистских сочинениях заменить слова «мужчина» и «женщина» на соответственно «чернокожие» и «светлокожие», то в результате эти произведения будут звучать как пропаганда расизма. В то время как некоторые феминисты не соглашаются с тем, что мужчины в равной степени с женщинами не выигрывают от патриархального уклада жизни, другие феминисты, особенно феминисты т. н. «третьей волны» придерживаются противоположного мнения и считают, что равенство полов подразумевает отсутствие угнетения любого пола. Многие критики движения считают, что говоря о равноправии полов, феминисты современности тем не менее пропагандируют идеологию, в центре которой стоит женщина. Эти критики цитируют этимологию и комментируют символику современного феминизма, отмечая их неизменно повышенное внимание только тем вопросам, которые относятся к женщинам. По их мнению, такая подача материала заставляет последователей этой идеологии видеть мир только через призму женских проблем, тем самым искажая восприятие мира и вырабатывая стойкие предрассудки. Эта группа критиков говорит о необходимости введения и перехода к новому термину, характеризующему такое нейтральное по отношению к полу движение, как «эгалитаризм» . Этот термин мог бы прийти на смену термину «феминизм», когда подразумевается течение мысли, которое стало уже почти универсальным в западных странах — убеждение в том, что и у мужчин, и у женщин есть равные права и возможности. Многие отмечают, что в странах Запада теперь из-за феминистского движения фактически мужчины подвергаются дискриминации. Те, кто придерживается такого мнения, отмечают, что уровень суицида у мужчин в США в четыре раза выше, чем у женщин; что эти данные существенно увеличились в период с 1980-х по 1990-е годы; что 72 % всех самоубийств совершены белыми мужчинами; что немногим более половины всех самоубийц — взрослые мужчины в возрасте 25-65 лет. Многие специалисты приходят к выводу, что США становится страной, где мужчины, в особенности светлокожие, становятся жертвами серьёзной дискриминации. Мировая статистика приводит похожие цифры. Другим примером дискриминации мужчин не только в России, но и во многих других странах, является служба в армии по призыву (воинская повинность). В большинстве стран закон о воинской повинности распространяется только на мужчин, являясь прямой дискриминацией по половому признаку. Однако, для современного феминизма характерен однобокий взгляд на вещи, когда не замечаются очевидные факты, неудобные феминизму, а малозначительные факты, идущие ему на руку, раздуваются до огромных размеров. Многие люди настроены против феминистского движения потому, что они считают его причиной разрушения традиционного уклада жизни и уничтожения привычных ролей, традиционно предписанных мужчинам и женщинам в зависимости от их пола. В связи с этим говорится, что между мужчинами и женщинами существует целый ряд естественных различий, и что всё общество только выигрывает от их признания. Например, считается, что дети развиваются гармоничнее, если они воспитываются в семье, где есть мужественный отец и женственная мать. В свете этого мнения, разводы, неполные семьи (семьи с одним родителем), или семьи с гомосексуальными партнёрами рассматриваются как более существенная угроза развитию ребёнка, нежели проживание в полной семье с частыми конфликтами между родителями, или где оба родителя являются слабыми образцами для подражания. Традиционная, полная семья сейчас является редкостью в США, и обязательное стремление к такой модели семьи иногда подвергается критике как ненужное и идеализированное. Иногда раздаются голоса критиков, которые утверждают, что социальные перемены и законодательные реформы зашли слишком далеко, и что теперь они оказывают негативное влияние на семейных мужчин, у которых есть дети. Например, неоднократно говорилось о том, что в судебных слушаниях об опекунстве права отцов явно ущемляются, так как предпочтение на опекунство детей чаще всего отдаётся матерям, а не отцам. В связи с этим стали образовываться организации, целью которых стала борьба за права отцов. Некоторые мужчины также выражают беспокойство по поводу того, что широкораспространённая вера в существующий т. н. «стеклянный потолок» в карьере для женщин приводит к тому, что женщин часто продвигают по службе с целью создания хорошего имиджа для компании, а не основываясь на объективной оценке их талантов и способностей. Такое явление можно сравнить с т. н. « защищающим актом» (affirmative action), целью которого было (и есть) в США защитить права национальных меньшинств (в частности, афро-американцев) при приёме на работу. Существует также группа так называемых палео-консерваторов, в числе которых Джордж Гилдер (George Gilder) и Пэт Бьюканан (Pat Buchanan); они считают, что феминизм породил общество, которое фундаментально порочно, не имеет будущего и в конце концов погубит само себя. Эта группа противников феминизма отмечает, что в тех странах, где феминизм продвинулся дальше всего, показатели уровня рождаемости неуклонно снижаются, а уровень иммиграции (зачастую из тех стран, где отношение к феминизму крайне негативное) — самый высокий. В США т. н. «либеральные» религиозные группы, относящиеся к феминизму благосклонно, отмечают снижение уровня роста церковного прихода как со стороны ново-обращённых, так и тех, кто вырос в этой религиозной среде. В настоящее время в США ислам — одна из религий с самым быстро увеличивающимся числом верующих, в то время как это вероисповедание относится к феминизму с ярко выраженным неприятием. Хотя усилия, направленные на усиление контроля над сексуальными домогательствами на рабочих местах, поддерживаются почти повсеместно, есть и такие, кто считает практику разрешения конфликтов такого рода косвенной дискриминацией против мужчин, так как в большинстве случаев правосудие склонно вставать на сторону женщины, а случаи, где в качестве истца предстаёт мужчина, редко воспринимаются всерьёз. Начиная с 1990-х годов, Верховный суд США усложнил процедуру рассмотрения случаев заявленного сексуального домогательства. Представители пост-колониального феминизма критикуют западные формы феминизма, в особенности радикальный феминизм, и их основу — стремление представить жизнь женщины в обобщённом, универсальном свете. Феминисты этого типа считают, что этот принцип основан из расчёта того, какие ущемления в правах испытывают женщины-представительницы среднего класса со светлой кожей, и не учитывает трудностей, с которыми приходится сталкиваться тем женщинам, кто подвергается расовой или классовой дискриминации. В настоящее время молодые женщины преимущественно ассоциируют «феминизм» с радикальным феминизмом. Это является одной из причин, почему многие из них держатся в стороне от этого движения, или избегают использования терминологии, введённой т. н. «второй волной» феминизма. Тем не менее, основные ценности, пропагандируемые феминизмом (равенство прав и возможностей независимо от пола) стали настолько неотъемлемой и повсеместно принятой частью западной культуры, что отступление от этих ценностей и правил вызывает неприятие большинства людей (и мужчин, и женщин), даже тех, кто не причисляет себя к феминистам. Дополнительные ресурсы и материалы Феминистские организации * Association for Women in Psychology * Committee for Asian Women * FemINist INitiative of BC * Feminist Majority * Feminists for Life — Anti-abortion group in the United States. * NARAL Pro-Choice America * NOW — National Organization for Women in the United States * Planned Parenthood Federation of America * Women living under muslim laws * Информационно-образовательный центр «Женская Сеть» (Украина) Феминистские сайты и сайты, поддерживающие феминизм * Сайт Марии Арбатовой, известной российской феминистки и общественного деятеля * Портал «Женщина и общество» (Россия) * Портал ИОЦ «Женская Сеть» (Украина) * Русскоязычное ЖЖ-коммьюнити feministki * Русскоязычное ЖЖ-коммьюнити feminist_ru * ЖЖ-коммьюнити _feminist_art_, посвященное феминистсткому искусству * Русскоязычное комьюнити посвященное анархо-феминизму * ifeminists * Asian-Nation: Asian American Feminism & Gender Issues * Directory of Women’s Media * Feminist support pages (Australia) * Don’t Be Scared By Feminist Theory * Donna Haraway — Bibliography * Feminism & Nonviolence Studies * «I Had an Abortion» * Islam from Patriarchy to Feminism from LiberalIslam.net * Judith Butler — Bibliography * Naomi Wolf — Resources * FemBio — Notable Women International * Susan Faludi — Resources * The Personal Is Political * Famous Quotes on Feminism * LadyWiki — open site for discussion & exchange * The Seneca Falls Convention: Teaching about the Rights of Women and the Heritage of the Declaration of Independence * The Sophie Treadwell Collection * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy ** Approaches to Feminism ** Feminism and Analytic Philosophy ** Pragmatism and Feminism ** Topics in Feminism ** http://femin.sitecity.ru История феминизма * The Gerritsen Collection — Women’s History Online, 1543—1945 Критика феминизма * Алексей Марков. Мужчин пора спасать. От женщин. * Никонов А. П. Конец феминизма или Чем женщина отличается от человека. * Коммьюнити ru_antifeminism в ЖЖ * Марш антифеминисток в Латвии * Independent Women’s Forum * Ladies Against Feminism * SaveTheMale.com by Henry Makow Ph.D. * Clare Boothe Luce Policy Institute * NVSH * The Domain of Patriarchy * Against feminist sexism: A balanced view of male and female power * Turnabout: Sex and Gender * Equity feminism * Equal Justice Foundation: Domestic Violence * Eagle Forum * The Noble Lie * The Masculist Perspective: Response to Feminist Claims Феминизм и религия * [http://www.irfi.org/articles/articles_101_150/religious_conservatism.htm Riffat Hasan on Religious conservatism: Feminist theology as a means of combating injustice towards women in muslim communities/culture] --> Феминизм и искусство * [http://www.heptachor.ru/Свободный_танец_и_освобождение_женщины Ирина Сироткина. Свободный танец и освобождение женщины] * Маруся Климова. [http://www.queerumir.ru/articles/133/1 Вспоминая Монику Виттиг.] Литература * Judith Butler (1994). «Feminism in Any Other Name», differences 6:2-3: 44-45. * Alice Echols, Daring to Be Bad: Radical Feminism in America, 1967—1975, University of Minnesota Press 1990 * Karen Kampwirth, Feminism and the Legacy of Revolution: Nicaragua, El Salvador, Chiapas, Ohio UP 2004 * Gerda Lerner, The Creation of Feminist Consciousness: From the Middle Ages to Eighteen-Seventy, Oxford University Press 1994 * Kaja Silverman, Male Subjectivity at the Margins, p.2-3. New York: Routledge 1992 * Calvin Thomas, ed., «Introduction: Identification, Appropriation, Proliferation», Straight with a Twist: Queer Theory and the Subject of Heterosexuality, p.39n. University of Illinois Press (2000) См. также *Сексизм *Эгалитаризм *Традиционализм *